cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unsuitables
The Unsuitables is the eigth episode of Series 1 of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 24th 2011 Synopisis The Questers end up at a boarding school with some sinister happenings while the Ranchers look for clues on how to bypass the first door in the Sparticle Project. Plot The episode starts off with a view of people in forest camoflauge disguises watching the Questers push their van into a boarding school. They reach a gate and walk in to find supplies to repair the van while Jordan claims his foot is hurting. Meanwhile, a person who was observing them, sends a message via radio asking for information about the Sparticles. Back in Bristol, a girl is at a set of computers, looking for radio signals and picks up the message that was just sent and looks for Anita. Meanwhile, a boy, Jeremy, is seen looking at the Sparticles through a window, when Callum comes in. The two confer about which Quester should become a prefect and select Jordan. Jeremy sends Callum to deal with the Questers. Jeremy comes out with refreshments but the boy carrying them drops the tray. Jeremy invites them to have a hot meal and shower and to tend to Jordan's foot. Back at the university, the Ranchers are looking for clues to enter the Sparticle Project in Doomsday Dora's office as Anita claims she had a terrible memory, thus Dora wrote everything down. Jeffrey sends Liam and Frankie off to explore while Tia and Jeffrey search for a code. Anita approaches the girl at the computers and tells her to transfer to Moon Bounce so they can pick up a better signal. At the school, the Questers are having a meal. Reese is trying to burst a sausage with her mind after the events of the previous episode. A boy spills water and is dragged off by an older boy causing Holly to become suspicious and ask Sadiq could they leave. Jordan is meanwhile been shown around the school and the boy radios Callum while Jordan goes to play cricket. Callum meanwhile records, the people hiding just outside the school and tells them to send the signals. Jordan meets up with the other Questers but argues with them and storms off. Before they leave, Reese questions where the boy who dropped the tray is. Jeremy then locks them out but Jordan is still inside. Sadiq and the others decide to drive around the perimeter. Jordan manwhile is exploring and stumbles upon boys, slaving away at laundry and a boy pleads for help. The same boy spills something and is lead off by some older boys. Tia and Jeffrey are having no luck at finding any clue to bypassing the first door of the Sparticle Mystery when Liam and Frankie come in and proclaim they've made a film and run off to tittle it after Tia exclaims no one cares about it. Tia picks up a magazine and reads that the door is in fact activiated by voice recognition. Jordan is meanwhile talking to Jeremy in his study and notices boys being lead by older boys to find fuel so they can keep doing the laundry according to Jeremy. Jordan then realizes the true nature of the school, the boys who mess up become slaves and Jordan proceeds to leave but Jeremy claims that they left. Jordan runs up to the main gate and sees the van isn't there and leaves just as he turns his back. Kat claims it's a prision and they spot smoke signals from the bushes and go to investigate the signals. They stumble upon some soldiers playing chess and claim to be starting a revelution. Back at the university, Tia and Jeffrey are watching the movie Liam and Frankie made. A part in the movie comes up with a deep man's voice which causes to Tia to ask how they did it. Liam produces a dictaphone, saying they found it Professor Barker's office. He hands it to Tia and she realizes it could be Professor Barkers voice which Anita confirms. Tia hugs Liam for finding the dictaphone. Back in the forest the Questers are being asked to join the revolution to take over the school. A boy called Ernesto leads the revolution and is revealed to have once been Jeremy's deputy and best friend but left as Jeremy did many wrong things which according to Ernsesto would inspire people to stand up to Jeremy. Ernesto explains that some children are servants and slaves and that he tried to reason with Jeremy but ended up leaving the previous Tuesday. It is revealed Jordan was chosen to stay in the school so the Questers would fight with them and it is revealed to them that Callum is the double agent. Meanwhile Frankie is sending a message through radio rebel and the Questers and Ranchers communicate. Anita explains to Sadiq about the dictaphone and how it activates the door but they need to collect it but the radio soon looses the signal but it picks up Callum. The revolutionaries decide to storm into the school and it is revealed that Jeremy's dad was in fact, the principal. They go to storm the school when the gates are opened and the car is stopped under the gates so the rebels can storm the school. They run in and start rebelling and even get the 'Unsuitables' to help them with it. The Questers meet up with Jordan again and Jordan apoligizes and everyone proceeds to storm the school but are cut short when Jeremy and his henchmen come out into the courtyard. Jeremy and Ernesto argue and proceeds to round up the rebels until Reese intervenes and broadcasts the thoughts of Jeremys brother, John over the P.A system casuing Jordan to realize that John was an 'Unsuitable' himself and this causes the rebels to win and democracy to come to the school. Holly and Kat discuss the events while Callum wants to help Sadiq but Sadiq is suspicious. Eventually Sadiq agrees to let Callum retrieve the dictaphone via a paramotor veichle. Kat kisses him on the cheek and Callum lets the money Ernesto gave him rain down onto the ground while the Questers watch him fly to Bristol. Debuts *Erenesto Goofs Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes